Adictos
by Piwi-nee-chan
Summary: Primer Gaara/Lee que escribo. Ojalá les guste! Visita a Konoha y recuerdos... ¿Qué pasa entre estos dos? Visiten y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

-Ven...

-Oh, qué diablos...

Y volvió a caer.

Gaara estaba de visita nuevamente en Konoha. Si bien sus misiones se habían reducido drásticamente al asumir como Kazekage hacía un buen tiempo atrás, ello no significaba que no se pudiera tomar vacaciones. Al menos, así lo había planteado en el Consejo, donde -a la fuerza- le aprobaron una semana de descanso. A fin de cuentas, sin Shukaku volvía a ser una persona _normal, _pero no por eso menos poderosa. Lo que había ganado eran horas de sueño, más estabilidad en su carácter y más cartas de admiradoras (y admiradores) secretas.

Había decidido ir a la aldea de la hoja nada más porque le había entrado en mucha gracia que Naruto tuviera que hacer el examen de chuunin ante una comisión especial -que él integraría también- para igualar a sus compañeros, aunque él era de la opinión que podría ascender al chico a jounin sin mayores dificultades antes de que se lanzara nuevamente contra el tarado de Sasuke, que tenía todavía rencores contra la aldea.

Respiró hondo, y se levantó por fin. Había tenido una noche de sueño espectacular, así que se sentía de muy buen ánimo para dedicarse a turistear por la aldea aliada. La Godaime había sido muy amable con él, al igual que toda la gente. Pero más lo había sido un chico fuerte de cejas encrespadas.

Había que hacer una visita a primera hora.

Lee estaba entrenando -era que no- en el dôjo de la aldea, mientras daba clases a unos cuantos alumnos de la academia. Muy paciente, corregía posturas, recibía golpes muy débiles y daba órdenes. Se estaba preparando para ser admitido como maestro de taijutsu en aquel lugar, y quizá lo mandarían de intercambio un par de meses a Sunakagure, donde se estaba implementando el mismo sistema educacional para los ninjas.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en la nuca y se volteó, mirando a la entrada.

Gaara acababa de llegar, y lo saludaba con la mano. Él levantó la suya en respuesta y siguió haciendo la clase por dos segundos más. Luego, procesó finalmente quién le había saludado y quedó de piedra. Volvió a girarse, y lo vio en el mismo lugar, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Terminó apresuradamente la clase, y corrió a saludar al alto mandatario.

-Gaara-sama, qué gusto verlo!

-Hola, Lee... buena clase, no?

-Eh? Ah, si! Me tienen de ayudante mientras tanto...

-Sí...

Siguió un incómodo silencio.

-Eh...-dijeron al unísono. Rieron un poco, y Lee tomó la palabra.

-Hasta cuándo se queda?

-No te he dicho ya muchas veces que no me gusta ese trato tan formal?-le dijo el pelirrojo, acercándosele.

-Gaara... este lugar es público...

-No me importa-le dijo casi en un susurro, frente a él, mientras lo atraía por la espalda y lo besaba lentamente. El chico pronto estuvo desarmado, así que lo arrinconó contra la pared. Iba a continuar, pero sintió pasos no tan lejos.

"Mierda",pensó, y resignado, liberó de su embrujo al chico, para transportarse a algún lugar donde no fueran interrumpidos.

La primera vez que se besaron fue cuando Lee tuvo que mandar unas cuantas medicinas -regalo de la Godaime- para la total recuperación de Gaara. Hacía poco lo habían salvado de las manos de Akatsuki, por lo que aún estaba muy debilitado. Tsunade, sabiendo eso, y considerando el bien del orgullo de la otra aldea, había mandado un cargamento de medicinas, suplementos vitamínicos e ingredientes para otras cosas necesarias allá como un signo de buena voluntad.

En esa ocasión, el pobre se insoló porque quiso llegar a la aldea de la arena en 1 día, en pleno verano, y con su cantimplora vacía por descuido. Así que cuando llegó finalmente a su destino, lo único que hizo fue entregar el cargamento y caer directo al hospital por deshidratación e insolación. Quedó allí por un par de días, a los que-terminando- fue a visitar al Kazekage, que lo había mandado llamar.

Gaara estaba recostado en el sillón que había mandado instalar en su despacho. Ahora que era un mortal nuevamente, había descubierto el placer de una siesta, y había logrado demostrar la eficiencia que ésta conseguía en el procesamiento de todo el papeleo al que estaba sujeto.

Lee entró a la sala, pero al verlo con los ojos cerrados y pareciendo dormitar, quiso retirarse.

-No te vayas- oyó que le murmuraron cuando se había vuelto para marcharse.

-¿Kazekage?

-No estoy dormido aún...-

-...-el pelinegro volvió y quedó de pie junto al bello durmiente.

-Siéntate, hombre...

-Va-vale...-obedeció, sentándose cerca de él, aunque dejando la reserva de un cojín de por medio.

Tenía que reconocer que se le hacía muy raro que Gaara le tratara con tanta confianza, aunque había oído rumores de que se había vuelto mucho más abierto de carácter y que su personalidad había cambiado un tanto.

-Tu recuperación ha sido satisfactoria?

-¿eh? Sí, sí... me han tratado muy bien en el hospital...

-Qué gusto me da oír eso. Hace algunos años, nuestro centro médico era bastante pequeño y con muy poca especialización. Gracias a los nexos con Konoha, hemos podido modernizarlo y adecuarlo a todas las necesidades de nuestra población.

-Qué bueno...

-Sí... le debemos tanto a tu aldea...Pero bueno, tiene garantizada nuestra lealtad por mucho tiempo.

El cejudo quedó en silencio, mirando por la ventana. El cielo se veía diáfano.

-Es hermoso...-dijo Gaara, de repente.

-¿Qué?

-El cielo... es hermoso. Es tan calmo, tan limpio... Antes sólo había descubierto la belleza de la arena, pero ahora me tiene embelesado el cielo. Nunca me había dedicado a considerarlo siquiera...

-La verdad, yo tampoco...

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo se giró y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-Tengo una deuda contigo- musitó.

-¿Q-qué?- Lee se había sonrojado bruscamente. Esos ojos demolían en condiciones normales, pero ahora lo estaban derritiendo.

-Sí, tengo que confesarte algo... en el examen de Chuunin, de hace 6 años, cuando estabas en el hospital, traté de matarte.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí.... no es algo de lo que me sienta precisamente orgulloso ahora, pero tenía que decírtelo. En aquel entonces, todavía estaba lleno de odio para todos, y... bueno, luego de eso conocí a Naruto, me abrió una puerta de salvación y... heme aquí, un poco más civilizado- terminó, sonriendo.

-Bueno, Naruto-kun es... muy particular...Cambia a todas las personas, y es un muy buen amigo...

-Sí.. pero eso. Tenía que decírtelo. En ese momento, no tengo idea porqué quería acabar contigo, pero ahora estoy intentando redimir mis culpas... Esto de volver a ser humano tiene sus problemas...

-¿Porqué dice eso?

-Porque como ahora duermo, mi subconsciente se encarga de traer a mis sueños todo lo que he hecho... a veces tengo unas pesadillas...-se estremeció.

-Pero las pesadillas se van si uno reza y se toma un vaso de leche tibia... o eso me decía Gai-sensei...

-¿Vivías con tu maestro?

-No, pero a veces me despertaba a mitad de alguna misión con una pesadilla horrible. O lo hacía Neji... Aunque él es un poco más histérico... se despertaba gritando improperios a medio mundo....

-Hum... no se me hace difícil imaginarlo...

Ambos se largaron a reír.

-Lee, no sólo por eso te mandé llamar...

-Ah, no? Qué necesita entonces, Gaara-sama?

-No me trates tan formalmente... si me he tomado la libertad de tutearte, pido lo mismo para mí.

-Bu-bueno...

-Te quería pedir que te quedaras conmigo una semana, a modo de vacaciones.

"¿Conmigo?"

-Es que necesito unas clase de taijutsu, porque con esto de que mi defensa absoluta se fue al suelo sin Shukaku, tengo que entrenarme en otras cosas también. Como sé que eres muy bueno en eso...

"¿Me está pidiendo que sea su maestro?¡Esto es un sueño!"

-¡Cuente conmigo!

-Muy bien... pero ahora, ¿te puedes quedar conmigo? Es que quiero dormir una siesta y tengo claro que tendré pesadillas... La última vez se lo pedía a Temari, pero algo pasó que no quiso quedarse más conmigo...

"¿Más?¿Qué habrá pasado?"

-No hay problema. Duerma tranquilo.

-Lee...

-Ok, ok... duer_me _sin problemas- dijo, recalcando.

El mandatario se acomodó en su rincón del sillón nuevamente, y rápidamente se sumergió en los brazos de Morfeo. Lee lo miró, impresionado de la paz que transmitían los rasgos del hombre, dulcificados por el sueño. Se veía tan indefenso, tan...débil, que su instinto protector no tardó en llegar.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando el Kazekage comenzó a revolverse, murmurando cosas ininteligibles en un comienzo. Su cara transmitió un miedo en ascenso, por lo que el de Konoha se alarmó. Se le acercó (pues había permanecido en su propia esquina todo el tiempo) y trató de despertarlo con suaves toques en su hombro. Como no funcionó, quiso dirigirse a la entrada para llamar a alguno de los hermanos, pero su mano fue retenida débilmente. Gaara aún no estaba consciente, pero temblaba como un niño. Ahora Lee podía entender lo que murmuraba, aunque a medias. Lo único que sacó en limpio era que mencionaba a su tío con desespero, pidiendo disculpas.

Se sentó a su lado, y lo volteó en su dirección, haciendo que se recostara en su fuerte pecho. Así, tenía más libertad para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo. Con tranquilos movimientos, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, hasta que sintió que los temblores-y las palabras- cesaron, y que de nuevo la calma abundaba en el sueño del pelirrojo. O eso creyó.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, el ojiverde lo abrazó también, tratando de recorrer la línea de su cuello en movimientos casi instintivos. Lee se desesperó un poco, pues aunque trató, no pudo lograr que lo soltaran, y el sentir la boca del de la Arena por su cuello lo estaba desconcertando y poniendo MUY nervioso. Logró alejarse un poco del chico a punta de doblar su cuello lo más lejos del otro, pero perdiendo así su equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas sobre el sillón, situando-para su desespero- a Gaara parcialmente sobre él. Este, aún dormido, sintió el terreno libre, y murmurando quién sabe qué, siguió ascendiendo por el cuerpo contrario, hasta que logró posar sus labios sobre los del otro, que quedó de piedra.

Sintió esos labios sobre los suyos demandando respuesta, y casi por reflejo movió los suyos al ritmo. Entonces el otro se acomodó sobre sí y comenzó a _bambolearse_ levemente.

Lee tuvo pronto todos los colores en la cara y trató de sacarse al chico de encima, a sabiendas que la única alternativa que tenía era botarlo del sillón. Inspiró como pudo, pues su boca seguía en poder del jefe, y lo botó.

El costalazo logró hacer que Gaara medio abriera los ojos y se preguntara qué diablos.

Miró hacia el techo, que se le hizo un tanto más lejano de donde lo recordaba, y de inmediato notó que alguien lo miraba recostado desde el sillón, que estaba más alto que él. Frunció el ceño y apoyó finalmente los codos en el suelo, irguiéndose.

-¿Qué pasó, Lee?

Sólo tuvo por respuesta un sonrojo profuso por parte del otro, que balbuceó sin ser capaz de dar una respuesta, y luego el sonido que hizo el pelinegro al lanzar su rostro contra el sillón nuevamente.

----

-Con razón Temari no quería cuidarme nuevamente...

Había pedido una gran jarra de café a su despacho, una ingente cantidad de dulces variados -cosa que alarmó a Baki, quien sabía que sólo cuando algo muy chocante o desesperante pasaba, Gaara los comía- y prohibición total de molestias por el resto de la tarde.

Lee estaba aún en estado de shock por lo sucedido. De partida, le parecía un sueño completamente surrealista el estar tuteando en un minuto al hombre más poderoso de la aldea más fiel a su propia tierra, y luego acunándolo y siendo besado (exquisitamente, había de reconocer) por el mismo tipo. El no era homofóbico ni reacio a experimentar en su vida, pero había que tener una amplitud de criterio bastante mayor a la que poseía para entender, comprender y aceptar de sopetón todo lo ocurrido.

-...quién sabe qué le habré hecho a la pobre...-oyó que seguían hablando. Se concentró -o trató de hacerlo- y posó su mirada primero en los labios (inconscientemente) y luego en los ojos de Gaara.

-Pero lo que yo quiero saber... es _qué_ estaba soñando exactamente...

-No lo recuerdo muy bien... Creo que sobre mi tío, un poco sobre mamá.... y luego sólo recuerdo un éxtasis impresionante y una dulce sensación en mis... Oh, mierda...-El Kazekage se sonrojó. Había recordado una cálida sensación en su boca y una urgente necesidad de ir al baño a tranquilizar cierta parte de su espectacular anatomía. Se levantó presto y pidió a Lee se sirviera café mientras él iba al baño. Allí, aplicó mano dura a sus necesidades hormonales y pronto salió.

Al regresar, Lee estaba junto a la ventana, mirando el exterior con una taza de café entre las manos. Gaara se dio el lujo de examinar a placer durante unos minutos el cuerpo del chico, dado que aún no se percataba de su presencia.

Alto, musculoso pero sin perder las formas naturales, el pelinegro era un cuerpazo en excelente forma. Se había cortado el cabello hacía poco, por lo que sus facciones ya no eran tan caricaturescas. Tampoco vestía la malla verde, o no al menos en aquel momento. Llevaba puesta encima una túnica y unos pantalones de lino color ocre, que lo mantendrían fresco en el desierto. Frente a la luz, ta tela traslucía ligeramente, revelando los firmes contornos de sus muslos y su espalda.

Gaara hacía mucho que sabía que las mujeres no eran lo suyo, así que no fue un desagrado el saber el pequeño incidente ocurrido en su siesta.

Se le acercó sigiloso, y sonriendo de medio lado, dio un ligero toque en la mitad de la espalda del de Konoha, que se erizó sobresaltado.

-¡Gaara-sama! No lo sentí llegar...Oh, diablos-dijo el chico,mirando su túnica, recién manchada con el líquido.

-La gracia de ser ninja es ésa, ¿no crees?

-Sí...-respondió el otro, distraído. El traje se lo había comprado esa misma mañana, ¡y ya lo había ensuciado!

El pelirrojo, al notar que no era precisamente el centro de atención, se acercó peligrosamente al otro. Había decidido continuar con lo que en sueños había comenzado.

-Puedes quitar esa mancha sólo si lavas de inmediato la tela... Ven, en el baño puedes hacerlo.

-¡¡Gracias!!-le respondió Lee, agradecido. No tenía planeado usar sus mallas verdes en el Desierto ahora que estaba lejos de su querido maestro, a quien la falta de ellas desagraviaría impresionantemente.

Entró al tocador y sin delicadezas se quitó la túnica, metiéndola bajo el chorro del agua y frotándola. Así, su torso medianamente moreno quedó a la vista de todo aquel que quisiera verlo. Y Gaara sí quería. Se deleitó con la visión de un concentrado cejudo lavando la ropa, quien no se percataba de las lujuriosas miradas de las que era objeto.

Cuando se cercioró de que la mancha ya no existía, la colgó del dosel de la cortina de la ducha y se volteó para agradecer. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con que el pelirrojo había estado todo el tiempo en la entrada de baño, mirándolo. Y de súbito se sintió desprotegido y semidesnudo -literalmente - ante la penetrante mirada del otro.

-Gra-gracias- balbuceó, absorto en esos ojos.

-No hay de qué- tuvo por respuesta. El Kazekage volvió al salón y se apoyó frente a la mesa, cogiendo distraídamente unos cuantos papeles de ella.

-¿Sabes, Lee? Siento mucho lo que pasó. Fue un hecho ciertamente penoso -dijo, aún de espaldas al chico, que se había sentado -¡incauto!-en el sofá nuevamente-pero no por ello desagradable.

Se giró lentamente, con los ojos clavados en el pelinegro,y calmo avanzó.

Lee sentía su corazón latir desbocado, como preparándose para una carrera.

Gaara llegó frente a él, y tomando su rostro con firmeza, le susurró:

-¿Porqué no mejor lo repetimos plenamente conscientes?

Acto seguido, lo besó.

Lee quiso resistirse en primer momento, pero muy pronto cayó desarmado ante esos labios dulces, firmes y rítmicos que se adueñaban con firmeza de su boca. Gaara lo hizo levantarse, y a tropezones lo hizo llegar a la pared, donde lo aprisionó. A sabiendas de la escasa guardia que mantenía el chico (por no decir inexistente), comenzó lentamente a recorrer ese torso esculpido a fuerza de trabajo duro y constancia.

Lee se estremeció al sentir los fríos dedos del otro recorrer su piel, pero aunque quisiera, no podía oponer resistencia. Por ello, decidió poner de su parte y comenzó a responder enérgicamente tanto los besos como las caricias. Sumergió sus manos entre la túnica del jefe, llegando a su espalda y comenzando a arañarla suavemente. Ello hizo gemir quedamente al pelirrojo, lo que dio como fruto una voracidad inusitada en los ósculos, que se volvieron medio besos, medios mordiscos.

Luego de un rato en ello, Gaara se impacientó y lo condujo nuevamente al sofá, donde lo logró dejar bajo sí. Sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento, comenzó a moverse lenta pero rítmicamente sobre el chico, chocando sus caderas levemente. Lee gimió y se revolvió, cooperando en un comienzo, pero luego tratando de frenar.

Logró zafarse de los labios del chico, y murmuró entrecortadamente:

-No... Gaara, hay que...ah...parar...-mientras seguía sintiendo las caderas del otro sobre las suyas, mucho menos protegidas. Se armó de fuerza de voluntad y logró voltear las posiciones, quedando él arriba esta vez. Quitó como pudo la túnica, dejando al chico en camiseta-algo más fácil de manipular- y con un cuello altamente tentador a la vista. Como revancha comenzó a atacarlo, a besos y a mordiscos, lo que logró unos estremecedores gemidos justo en su oído. Con la conciencia debatiéndose entre continuar y seguir exitándose -porque eso era francamente lo que le estaba pasando- o frenar y mantener un poco de orgullo, decidió parar para poder seguir vivo en caso que alguien se le ocurriera entrar en el despacho por sorpresa.

-Gaara... ya basta....

-¿No te gusta?- le inquirió el aludido, provocando espasmos en el otro al mantener controlada su espalda.

-No...ah...no es eso... es...mmm... es discreción.... Es...Oh, por... el primer día que estoy fuera del hospit—ah... y debo... debo mantenerme tranquilo y...Gaara, no me estás ayudando... quiero parar porque si no esto va a terminar en algo incorrecto...

-Me tienes vuelto loco....

-Por lo mismo... además....¡apenas me conoces y ya quieres...!

-Qué, ¿hacerte mío? Sí, sí, lo quiero, porque...

Lee no resistió y prefirió tirarse al suelo para librarse de las caricias y los besos que estaba recibiendo en ataque contra su cuello.

Justo a tiempo, alguien golpeó la puerta pidiendo hablar con el jefe de manera urgente. Gaara cargó todo su odio al mirar la puerta, y murmurando que se la estaba debiendo, se arregló y salió a abrir. Lee, en tanto, corrió a recoger su túnica y se escabulló por la ventana, corriendo a conciencia por entre los tejados de la aldea para llegar a su alcoba del hotel y tratar de tranquilizarse. Obviamente, tendría visitas más tarde, así que debería tomar los resguardos necesarios. Aún así, no pudo quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban en casa de Lee, con puertas bloqueadas y cortinas cerradas.

Solos.

Y para nada ociosos.

Era el único lugar en el que había logrado pensar el Kazekage al verse forzado a huir -prácticamente- del dôjo con un pelinegro derretido entre sus brazos. Por ello, al llegar a la casa, no esperó más que todo estuviera cerrado para volver a adueñarse de esos labios adictivos.

La casa era amplia, considerando que era para una sola persona. Aún así, no habían muchos muebles, salvo los indispensables: el comedor, un par de sofás, un mueble con el televisor, el DVD y el equipo de música, y una mesa de centro. De esa manera dispuesta la sala (cerca de la cocina, al estilo americano), el pelirrojo no tuvo tropiezos para llevar a su amante directo al sillón y tratar de quitarle de una buena vez -a lo menos- la parte superior de la malla que tanto odiaba.

Lee se deshacía en risas con los bruscos tirones de los que era presa para ser despojado de su ropa. Sabía cuán desesperante era tratar de quitar su traje, y desde que había comenzado esa extraña relación con el ojiverde no se le había vuelto a ver con otro atuendo que no fuera ese. O no al menos con la visita de los dignatarios de otras aldeas que se relacionaran con la Arena.

Decidió ayudar un poco y cambió la posición en la que estaba; de estar bajo las caderas del pelirrojo, pasó a estar él sentado sobre su abdomen, gozando así con mayor comodidad para desnudarse. Comenzó a estirar el cuello de la malla, pero Gaara estaba tan harto de todo aquello que sacó una kunai del primer bolso que halló a su alcance (el del muslo que estaba junto a su mano) y rápida pero delicadamente cortó por el pecho y en diagonal aquel adefesio verde.

Lee gruñó un poco molesto por la destrucción de su ropa, pero se quitó rápido lo que quedaba de ella, quedando su torso desnudo y a plena disposición de un hambriento líder.

Gaara se sentó sobre el sillón, apegándose a los brazos de éste para tener apoyo en su espalda, y levantó sus rodillas, haciendo que las caderas de Lee -y todo lo que ellas conllevan- se posaran sobre las suyas. De ese modo, el torso bronceado del cejudo estaba a su pleno alcance. Sin querer perder más tiempo, comenzó a besar su cuello, intercalando mordiscos que hacían gemir al pelinegro. Mientras, éste arañaba a placer la espalda contraria, mientras bamboleaba sus caderas rítmicamente, chocándolas con las otras de manera muy provocativa.

Gaara continuó bajando por su torso, succionando las tetillas del chico, provocando gemidos y ligeros espasmos. Decidió darle uso a sus manos, inactivas hasta el momento sobre los hombros de Lee, y comenzó a bajarlas por su espalda perezosamente, hasta llegar a su cintura, límite que aún quedaba cubierto por la malla. Siguió con su diestra en la espalda, aunque cada vez situándola más largamente en la parte baja de ella, mientras que con la siniestra comenzaba a explorar por dentro de la malla, hacia su trasero. El pelinegro gemía en su oído, lo que elevaba eficientemente su temperatura.

Éste, sintiendo que ya era su turno para complacer, decidió efectuar una maniobra brusca y decidió salir de sopetón de entre las piernas del pelirrojo. Al ver la sorpresa plasmada en su cara, sonrió de medio lado y lo agarró de la túnica que, aunque completamente fuera de su lugar, seguía sobre el cuerpo del Kazakage, incomodándole sobremanera. Lo irguió y comenzó a desvestir, mientras retrocedía hacia la cocina. Tropezó en algún momento con sus zapatos, que en vez de quedar en el vestíbulo habían sido arrojados a cualquier parte al llegar, pero sólo los pateaba lejos mientras intercalaba piezas de ropa con salvajes besos sobre el líder. Al sentir su baja espalda chocar con el mesón de la cocina, tanteó con su muslo cuán lejos quedaban los pisos de cuero que hacían de asientos para comer. Al llegar junto a uno -y con un blanco torso al descubierto frente a sí-, volteó a Gaara, sentándolo sobre uno y sentándose él a su vez sobre él. De esta manera, sus pelvis quedaban mucho más juntas, con mayor capacidad para maniobrar y menearse, y acortaban camino hacia la habitación para el momento en que fuera necesario.

Allí, entonces, Lee comenzó a besar y morder el cuello y los hombros del pelirrojo, quien no escatimó en gemidos. Mientras, ambos se meneaban rítmicamente, juntando las pelvis de manera cadenciosa y enloquecedora para ambos, haciendo que a cada movimiento sus cuerpos se juntaran hasta lo imposible, considerando que aún tenían ropa en las zonas más necesitadas de libertad en aquellos momentos.

Gaara se adueñó a conciencia y descaradadamente del trasero de Lee, el cual notó más firme aún de lo que recordaba. Señor de esa cola, la mantuvo sujeta fuertemente hacia sí, logrando que sus partes rozaran las del pelinegro aún más gracias al constante movimiento de ambos. Mientras, aquel cuya retaguardia corría serio peligro devoraba el cuello, los hombros y el pecho del líder, gimiendo y murmurando el nombre de su loquero. Después de un buen rato ocupados en ello, el de Konoha decidió arriesgarse un poco más y alejó su cadera de la otra, para introducir de manera exploratoria su mano en la entrepierna del otro, la que reaccionó de inmediato.

El pelirrojo, con los ojos semicerrados, besaba por inercia al chico que lo estaba volviendo loco en aquel instante. Sentía eléctricos espasmos que subían desde su entrepierna por su abdomen y siguiendo, lo que le dejaba sin respiración por lo brusco de ellos. Lee sabía hacerle perder la cabeza, pues masajeaba, apretaba y sobaba con precisión milimétrica su pene, el que estaba ya erecto y completamente necesitado de espacio dentro de su ropa interior. El de Konoha, consciente del efecto provocado, sólo sonreía cómplice, pues distinguía las señales que el otro mandaba impetuosamente antes de llegar a su clímax. Continuó en su trabajo, aumentando el ritmo y sintiendo los gemidos ahogados en su oído. Cuando Gaara inspiró violentamente, él presionó por última vez su miembro y sintió la esencia del chico entre sus dedos. El pelirrojo se apoyó en su hombro, respirando entrecortadamente tratando de recuperarse. Lee le acarició la espalda lentamente un buen rato, hasta que estuvo medianamente consciente.

-Te pasaste esta vez -dijo dificultosa y sensualmente grave el de la Arena.

-Yo sólo hice lo que quería, y ya vez...- le respondió pícaro el de negras cejas, retirando su mano del cuerpo del delito y limpiándola discretamente en el muslo del pelirrojo.

-No te relajes... que luego me tomo la revancha...-le advirtió el otro, sonriendo de medio lado y mirándolo a los ojos, mientras enlazaba sus manos por detrás de la fuerte y morena espalda que controlaba.

-Es lo que siempre haces, ¿no?- Tuvo por respuesta, mientras era besado dulcemente.

Lo siento, lo siento! esto estaba escrito de hace mucho, pero el muso migró y no quise subir nada hasta que volviera. Pero eso fue ace tanto ya, que encontré el archivo estos días intruseando.

dejen reviews, tomatazos y demases!


End file.
